Fallen Cherry Blossom
by eclairecl
Summary: What if your happiness is making others happy? But what will happen if their happiness, meaning letting go of your own happiness?
1. I

Fallen Cherry Blossoms

_What if your happiness is making others happy? But what will happen if their happiness, meaning letting go of your own happiness?_

_Chapter 1_

"Ring… Ring… Ring…"

I moved my hand in the search for the alarm clock when I heard a knock outside my door.

"Namine, wake up. Breakfast's ready," she said sleepily.

I recognized her voice. It's my twins', Kairi.

"Okay Kai, will be ready in a minute."

There's no reply so I guessed she has left already.

I turned the alarm off and tried to stand up from my bed. It's a bit hard for me because… Well, I lost one of my legs in an accident when I was 11 years old, 4 years ago. It was hard for me at first, but it has been normal for me right now.

Then there's another knock at my door and the door was opened now, revealing the person behind it. It's my mom. She wore her usual dress and her curly brown hair was tied in a braid with a pink ribbon.

"Morning Nami! Let me help you to the bathroom."

I didn't say anything, knowing she will still help me even if I say no.

She helped me to sit on my wheelchair and then pushed it to the bathroom.

"If you need anything, I'll be outside, okay?"

I nodded and entered the bathroom hopping with one leg. Don't ask me how I shower everyday cause I seriously don't know either, it's been a routine I guess.

I put on my school uniform; it's a button up shirt and blue plaid skirt with matching tie.

I hold on to the walls and tried to get out the bathroom.

"Nami, have you finished already?" my mom questioned.

"Yes," I answered.

Then I opened the lock, and my mom helped me to sit on the wheelchair.

"Come on, everyone's waiting at the dining room," she smiled.

And by everyone, she meant my dad and Kairi.

I smiled back and we're heading to the dining room. I saw a tall figure and across him was Kairi.

"Morning Nami, slept well?" my dad asks.

My dad has blonde hair, same as mine, and sorta-blue eyes. I guessed that's where I got mine.

I nodded. "Morning dad."

I looked at Kairi; she has straight red hair, which I envied because I think blonde hair is way too usual. I think it's from our grandma because both of my mom and dad don't have red hair. She has violet tinted blue eyes. She wore the exact uniform as mine, Destiny High uniform.

"Hey Kai," I tried to greet her.

She smiled. "Hey Nam!"

Mom put my toast in front of me and sat next to Dad.

I mumbled a thanks.

"Kai, take your own toast," she said to Kairi.

Kairi stood and walked towards the kitchen, and back again with a plate of toast.

"Ready for our first day?" I said while eating my toast.

"Even if I'm not, we still have to go right?" she giggled.

I laughed as well. "You're right."

"Nam, do you need us to drive you to school?" my mom asked.

I shook my head. I feel like my parents were being too protective of me since the accident. But honestly, I didn't think it's necessary. I liked to be treated as normal children, like Kairi, like the old Namine, before the accident happened.

"No, I'll just walk with Kairi, it's not too far, right?"

Dad looked worried. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Don't worry dad."

"Kairi, take care of you sister, okay?" he said.

I frowned. "Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore, I can take care of myself."

"But—"

"Let's go Kai," I said while moving towards the door.

Kairi stood and took her bag. She helped me to push my wheelchair.

"Bye mom, bye dad," I said.

"Bye Nam! Be sure you go home with Nam, okay Kai?"

Kairi nodded.

I felt guilty for her sometimes. Kairi is my sister, not my babysitter. She has her own life. But mom and dad always make Kai to take care of me.

I turned to see her. "Sorry Kai."

"It's okay Nam," she said silently.

We didn't say anything to each other after that. So it's a silent walk to the school.

After five minutes, a view of the school gate approaches. Whoa. The school is really big. At least it's bigger than my old school.

"Where're we going Nam?" she looked around.

I looked around searching for familiar faces. I guessed I know nobody here.

"You both look lost, need help?" a spiky-brown haired boy grinned.

"We're new here. Can you show us the main office?" Kairi replied.

"Okay. Let's go!" he smiled.

The unknown boy wore the same thing as us, except it's pants instead of skirt. He has a pair of blue eyes, which reminded me of the sky. He has a smile that somehow can make others, including me, can't help but smile back at him.

We followed him, and we passed through some students who were gathering in front of someone's locker. I was going to see what or who but then a voice interrupted.

"Oh! I haven't even introduced myself. Sorry! My name's Sora," he smiled while looking back at us.

"Hi, I'm Kairi, and this is my twins, Namine," Kairi replied.

"Hi! I guessed you've known me right now, but you can call me Nam for short," I smiled.

Then suddenly there's a boy who bumped at Sora, I saw a glimpse of who he is. He has golden colored hair, and somehow has a resemblance to Sora.

I guessed Sora know him, because he started to call the boy.

"Roxas!" He shouted.

But the boy, -who I learned, called Roxas-, kept walking towards the crowd and he's now nowhere to be seen.

I averted my gaze back to Sora, giving him a questioning look.

Kairi must have been confused too, because she's giving him the same look.

Sora's hesitating at first, as if thinking whether he should tell us about that. But at last, he decided to tell us.

"Well… He's my older brother, Roxas."

I nodded. That explained why he looks like Sora.

"Why is he in a hurry?" I asked.

Sora shook his head. "I don't know either."

I decided not to ask more questions.

We walked until we saw a door with "Main Office" writing in front of it.

"Well, here we are. Just come in and tell Ms. Tifa that you're new, and ask for your schedule. Don't worry, she's nice. I guess I'll see you later, bye Nam, bye Kairi," he smiled at us then head towards the different direction.

"Let's go inside Nam."

Inside was a normal office; a desk was placed on the corner of the room, with a computer and some papers on it. Sitting there was a woman with long-black hair. I guessed she's Ms. Tifa, the one who Sora spoke about before.

She looked at us and smiled. "Hello! You must be new here. What's your name?"

"I'm Namine and this is Kairi," I smiled back.

"Wait a second, I'll give your schedules."

"Thanks miss," Kairi thanked her.

"No need to call me miss, just call me Tifa. By the way, are you twins? Cause you look rather identical. Except for your hair, of course," she looked back and forth at me and Kairi, it took quite a long time and it felt like forever.

Kairi answered it, I guessed she also felt uncomfortable from the staring. "Um… Yes, we're twins."

"No wonder. Here's your schedules," she handed us the schedules, "and I have made you have the same schedule. Hope you like studying here."

I smiled at her, Sora's right. She's nice.

A nice start for the day, we meet Sora, who's super-nice and not to mention a bit cute (okay I'm lying, I admit, he's really cute), and there's nothing bad has happened… yet.

-End of Chapter 1-

A/N : Hi! This is my first attempt of making a continuous story instead of my usual one shots. I really hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated, though I should say I wouldn't update this periodically. Please bear with me!

And as always, thank you for reading!


	2. II

_Chapter 2_

The first subject is Chemistry. What a great start. Note my sarcasm there.

I entered the class with Kairi pushing my wheelchair, I've told her I could do that myself, but she won't listen. When we got in, I felt everyone's eyes were all staring at me. They started to whisper to one another. This is what happened every time. It's really annoying, like they've never seen anyone like this.

I looked back at Kairi, she sensed that I was really uncomfortable, being stared like that. She fastened her pace and immediately stopped at the two desks at the back, letting me sat next to the window.

Suddenly, a crazy looking teacher came in.

"Hi. I will be your chemistry teacher this year. Call me Mr. Vexen. Now open your book page 202, we'll study about lattice energy."

Oh, I feel like this is going to be a long period.

I took my sketchbook and started to draw, not listening to that monotonous voice saying things about atoms and bonds.

"Nam, like seriously, how many times should I tell you to stop sketching during class?" Kairi whispered while still focusing her eyes on the board and note some things on her book.

I decided to ignore her. It's not my fault that the teacher was being so boring.

"Fine Nam, just ignore me. I won't lend you my notes,"

I nodded.

Kairi huffed.

The next 45 minutes were spent just like that, me sketching, while Kairi being a diligent girl and listen to that teacher.

The bell rang, signaling that it's now break time.

"Nam, I'm going to the cafeteria, do you want to go too?"

I looked at my sketch, some details left. "Just go there by yourself, I'll catch up with you later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, definitely, 100% sure. Now, go and eat your lunch," I smiled, still looking at my sketch.

"Okay. Take care Nam, I'll see you there."

I nodded. I picked up my pencil case and tried to find some other colours necessary.

Where is my violet pencil colour?

I turned my pencil case around letting all the pencil colours out.

There you are.

Picking up the violet-coloured pencil I started to draw again.

After a few minutes, I felt uncomfortable, like someone's watching me.

I looked around, just to see someone was watching me.

"Whoa, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Wait, you didn't notice me? It's been 20 minutes already," the spiky-haired boy said.

"…No."

"Sorry to make you feel uncomfortable then. But I really like your drawing."

I smiled to him. "Thanks!"

"You really like to draw, huh? Break's almost over and you're still here."

Wait, bell is almost over? Just how long have I been here?

"Break's almost over?" I panicked.

He laughed. "Yeah. And you didn't notice that?"

"No…"

"Well then, you should starve until the next break time," he teased.

"Good thing I've eaten lots of pancake this morning," I thought, when suddenly I realized something, "Oh! Didn't we meet before?"

"Hmm. Yeah, you're the one with the red head, right?"

"Yep, and you should call her Kairi instead of 'the red head'" I smiled.

He sheepishly grinned, "Sorry, I'm not good at names."

"That's okay. I'm Namine. You're… Roxas right? Wait no, hmm, Sora?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Roxas's my brother. And you sucked at names too," he laughed.

I pouted, "I remember! I remember!" He still laughed.

I saw the clock. It's 5 minutes until the next class. I guessed I have to skip my lunch.

"What's your next class?" I asked him.

"English. How about you?"

I searched for my schedule. "The same. Let's go there together," I smiled.

"Let's go!" he said while punching his arms to the air.

I smiled at his behavior. "Yeah."

He walked in front of me, when suddenly he stopped.

"Wait. I forgot. Do you need any help?"

I shook my head and smiled slightly. "Nope."

"Okay then, just tell me whenever you need one!"

I nodded. Good thing he didn't force to help me, unlike how some people are.

We started to walk towards the door.

"Nam? Nam, are you there?"

It is Kairi's voice. "Kairi?"

"Oh there you are." Her red hair showed up at the door of the class.

"You said you wanted to catch up with me!" she exclaimed.

Sora grinned. "Well apparently, your twin here is too engrossed at her work that she didn't even notice that the break is almost over."

Kairi looked in disbelieve. "Nam, how many times did I tell you not to draw too much?"

"How can I?" I pleaded.

She shook her head and sighed.

"C'mon guys, we're going to be late at this rate!" Sora suddenly said.

"Okay, let's go!" I replied.

We hurried our way to the English class; luckily the class was near enough that it only took us about 2 minutes to get there. When we got there, the class was only half filled.

"What is the purpose of us getting here that fast again…?" Kairi panted.

Sora replied with another pant. "I. don't. know."

"You guys are lucky that I didn't fall down. Great job." I said jokingly, with a smile plastered on my face.

Sora gave us a thumb up. "Of course not! We're pros." We all laughed.

We walked through the chairs and finally chose our seats. Kairi chose to sit next to the window, followed by me, and then Sora.

Before he sat down, he hesitated. "Is it okay for me to sit here?"

"Nope. It's not okay," I tried to look serious, "Well of course it is, Sora. Sit down."

He sat down and quickly fell asleep.

"What? I can't believe him. The class hasn't even started yet and he slept?" The red head sighed.

I chuckled.

The teacher hasn't come yet, so I pulled out my sketching pad and started to draw again.

"You too Nam? It's not even class yet! I can't believe you guys," she shook her head.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a tall figure came in. I immediately averted my eyes toward that figure.

"Hi. My name's Zack Fair, you can call me Zack."

Well at least he didn't look crazy.

"Welcome to English class. Now, let us know each other more. But a normal introduction would be boring. Let's play a game. "

This might be interesting…

Even Sora started to wake up hearing the word game. Everyone's eyes were now at Zack.

"Well this is how to play this. First, set your seats into a circle. Then, I will stand in the middle as a starter, and I will say something along this line 'I hate people who…' For example, 'I hate people who are wearing pink.' Then everyone who is wearing pink should stand up and sit at the other unoccupied chair. And what is my job next you're asking? My job is to take your seats," he smirked, "and the last one standing should do something in front of the class."

Everyone groaned. The punishments are usually really harsh, like dancing 'Kupo Style' or something like that.

Then he saw me and seemed to think of something. "Can you join us? I mean…," he traced off.

Okay, that makes sense. I can't run to take people's seats. "I think I won't be playing, can I just watch you guys play?"

"Of course you can. Now, everyone on your seats. I will start. I hate people who," he paused, "is sitting down!"

Everyone scrambled to search for a new seat. Zack finally slid down into one of the seats.

When it was all settled down, a girl with braids stood at the middle of the circle. She started another sentence and that happened for a few rounds.

Until it came to a time that Zack was standing in the middle of it once again.

He sighed, "I hate people who like strawberry ice cream."

Kairi stood with a few other students. They started to stand up and ran for their seats.

Kairi looked confused.

She would lose this one.

Everyone was now sitting, except for Kairi who was standing in the middle of the circle. As expected.

I started to laugh.

Kairi eyed me. I hold my laughter with my hands.

"I hate people who…," she looked around, "have spiky hair."

Almost all the boys, including Sora stood up and scrambled.

Kairi quickly take Sora's spot, as she has already targeted the seat.

This time, Sora was the one looking frantic. And again, as expected, he lost the round.

He stood for some time, thinking, if I guessed right. Then suddenly he grinned. I smelled revenge.

"Wait Zack, could I talk to Namine for a while?"

The one who's being referred nodded, "Just don't take too long."

What?

He walked towards me. Then he whispered, "Hey Nam, when is Kairi's birthday?"

Bingo. My guess was right.

I giggled. "It is October 28th."

"Okay, thanks!" he grinned.

"I hate people who… were born at October 28th."

And Kairi started to stand up alone. Wow Sora, that really is a good plan. I laughed slowly.

But then I saw Sora walking towards my direction, what is he doing?

Then he walked toward my back and started to push my wheelchair.

I panicked. "Wait, Sora I didn't participate in this!"

He laughed. "You were also born at October 28th right? Then you should too."

"You're cheating!"

I heard Kairi's laughing. "It's your fault to trick your own sister!"

I pouted. I didn't ask for this.

Sors stopped the wheelchair at middle and then took his own chair and seat in the circle.

Is that even permitted? I looked desperately at Zack. He's laughing as well.

Great.

"Okay, this is the end of the game," Zack started to stand up, still laughing.

What? He's definitely doing this on purpose!

"Now Namine, what would you perform for us?"

This is bad. I should think of something to escape from this.

"Emm…"

Suddenly, Kairi's voice was heard. "Let her sing! Let her sing!"

She was laughing happily.

Kairi… I will eat all of your ice cream stock today.

"Okay, as your twin has recommended, now go in front of the class and sing for us," Zack replied approvingly.

Fine Kairi. Fine. Just you see.

I started to sing the song which pops on my head first.

'Melodies of Life.'

"Alone for a while, I've been searching through the dark," I started, "For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart."

Hey this was not that bad.

I finally finished the song.

"Whoa, remind me not to ask you to sing again, Namine," Zack said.

Was it that bad?

"Nam, I didn't know you can't sing," Sora laughed.

I groaned. I blame Kairi for all of this.

Kairi chimed in, "Way to go Nam!" She's still laughing, tears are even coming from her eyes.

Zack stopped his laugh and said, "This is the end of the lesson. Have a fun day! Especially you, Namine," he laughed while leaving the class.

Everyone's still grinning, started to leave the class.

"This is fun, right Namine," Sora said, still laughing.

I groaned once again.

Surprisingly enough, I really had fun today.

A/N : Whoa, surprisingly a fast update. Wouldn't do this for the next chapter though. Please tell me what you think of this chapter, and I'll see you when I see you!

And as always, thank you for reading! :D


	3. III

_Chapter 3_

It's been 3 months since we've entered the school. We got close to some friends, but the one who decided to stick with us every day was Sora.

"Hey Sora!" I waved at him.

His blue eyes met mine. "Hi Nam! Oh, and hi there Kai!"

Kairi nodded with a smile.

"Here, let me push Nam," he gestured Kairi to change with him.

This has been some kind of ritual for him to push me to class every day, which was formerly done by Kairi. I wonder if it's for Kairi's sake.

"I still can't believe that we three have the exact same schedule!" he exclaimed, wearing his usual happy grin.

I turned my back to see him and Kairi, who were walking side by side.

"Me too, just how lucky we are to have all classes with Kairi," I laughed.

Kairi rolled her eyes, knowing well that I referred to her notes. "You guys should treat me sometime."

"Yeah Sora, you should treat her, and treat me as well," I chimed, trying hard to look serious.

His eyes widened. "Whoa there. You guys are the ones who supposed to treat me; it's almost your birthday."

It's true. It was 3 days until our 17th birthday. I don't feel like celebrating it though.

"Hmm," I posed as if I'm thinking, "well, that goes for one condition."

He tilted his head in confusion. He is so cute sometimes.

"What is that condition?"

I giggled. "Well… Presents!"

"I won't buy anything for you!" he said teasingly.

"What about me? What about me?" Kairi asked animatedly.

"Only for Kairi." They high-fived.

I pouted. "You meanie."

"Of course I'm kidding Nam," he laughed while patting my head.

After 2 periods of boring chemistry, which I managed to stay awake at, it was finally lunch break.

We arrived at the crowded hall. Everyone has occupied some seats; some were still choosing what to eat.

Sora pushed me towards the foods. Kairi followed behind.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked us.

"I'll just eat that hamburger, I don't feel that hungry," Kairi replied while pointing to a Mickey shaped burgers.

Sora nodded. "What about you Nam?"

"The usual!" I exclaimed. He nodded in reply.

Sora walked to the canteen lady and ordered the food. "One hamburger, one tuna sandwich and one peanut butter jelly sandwich with a proportion of 3:4, peanut to jelly."

I laughed. He still remembered my usual order.

The canteen lady looked at him quizzically, as always. "So basically, more jelly, right?" she said.

Sora just nodded.

"Here's your orders." The canteen lady handed him a tray of foods.

He smiled, taking the tray from the lady. "Thanks!"

Sora headed back to my wheelchair and starting to push it; one hand holding the tray, the other pushing the wheelchair.

"Sora, hand me the tray," I offered.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, here. Thanks!" he handed the tray to me.

We arrived at a table of four with empty seats. Sora put me at the end of the table then sat next to it. Kairi sat across Sora.

"Here's your food," I handed the foods to their respective owners.

"Nam, your order always confuses the canteen lady. Be less detailed, will you? Start by using 'more jelly than peanut butter' rather than using that proportion," he complained.

"Well, an artist should always be detailed," I smiled.

Sora shook his head in disbelieve.

After that, we ate in silence.

This is the best; peanut butter jelly with more jelly in it is the best. I kept on chewing the food, but then drops of jelly fell to my skirt.

"Guys, I should go to the toilet."

They both nodded.

"Do you need help?" Kairi asked.

"Nope. Finish your food Kai, you should eat more."

She nodded once more. "Be quick or Sora will eat your sandwich."

I laughed. "Yeah. I will."

I hurried and turned my wheels towards the restroom. On my way there, I can see some of my friends sitting at another table, there's Pence and his friends; I know Pence from my art class, that photography freak. He's nice though. The other is a girl with braided hair who almost 99.9% of the time wears orange accessories, except for that one time when Hayner tricked her. Speaking of Hayner, he's the other guy with them. I think he and Olette is a thing, but whenever I asked them, they always deny it like a plague. Oh well.

Nearing the restroom, I heard voices of girls talking about boys and makeup, the usual restroom topic. Why bother using make up anyway, it's just inconvenient.

I walked (well not literally walked, of course) to the sink and took out the tissues on my pocket. Picking the white sheets out and damped it a little in running water, I started to clean my skirt.

"You know I kinda feel bad for Kairi," I heard a squeaky voice said.

A calm voice, in contrast to the voice before it, replied,"Hmm? Why's that?"

I stole a glance to the source of voice. It's Selphie and Paine. I know Paine because she's on a school band called Gullwings with her friends Rikku and Yuna, which is kind of famous, and who doesn't know Selphie? She's practically a gossiping machine; ask her anything, she will most likely know it.

Selphie replied, "I don't know, I got a feeling that he likes Sora."

Her companion nodded. "And why's that a bad thing?"

"Because Sora definitely likes Namine!" she half-shouted.

Paine glanced at me. "Selph, don't be so loud. By the way, Nam is here."

"Uhh… hi?" I smiled awkwardly.

Selphie looked shocked. "Well, didn't see you there Nam, what are you doing here?"

"Duh, it's the restroom. Don't ask such a thing," Paine rolled her eyes.

Selphie laughed awkwardly and asked again, "Did you hear what I've just said Nam?"

I nodded slowly.

"What do you think? How do you feel about Sora?" she excitedly ask.

"Uhh…"

"Selph, calm down," Paine shook her head.

Selphie pouted. "But aren't you curious?"

"Nope."

"Ah, such a party pooper."

I retreated away from the restroom as they argued.

What if what's Selphie saying true?

What if Kai likes Sora?

But Sora can't like me, can't he?

Ah, I'm over thinking this.

Selphie is a gossiper, why should I trust what she's saying… Is what I said to myself. I'm still wondering about it though.

If what she said is true… what should I do?

A/N : Sorry for the short chapter! I hope you enjoyed this and please wait for the next chapter! :D Thankyou and see you!


End file.
